blazblue_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Zukaji
Information Sector 7's secret joker card for countering the Novus Orbis Librarium's twisted and corrupt plans. With immunity to sethir, he's tasked to explore the sethir plagued world and find new sources of power to help further develop the hierarchical cities. Occasionally visits his mother and is known to meditate or smoke if not doing anything else. Appearance Zukaji has short, spiky black hair, with green glowing streaks, black markings that appear all over his body. He wears a black unbuttoned shirt with "MUST DIE" written on the back in green, a white turtleneck keyhole sweater underneath, black pants with the Yin Yang symbol on the right leg, and shoes with steel plates at the bottom. He also wears a flower in his hair, though, only on rare occasions. Special Pallette Swaps BlazBlue Pallette - Litchi Guilty Gear Pallette - Bedman Persona 4 Arena Pallette - Adachi Under Night In-Birth Pallette - Chaos Anime Pallette - Junko Personality Kind, yet cruel, similar to Pumpkin, he shows a bitter hatred towards humanity, though, unlike her, he doesn't hide it. Nothing pleases him more than constantly reminding humans of how sick and twisted they are, dissolving their complex ways of discrimination towards each other and other species, tormenting their minds with questions of their hypocrisy, and mocking their logic. He shows sympathy for those that have life rough, and exhibits a gentle personality when approaching women and children (unless given a reason to stick with his harsh nature). He treats Sector 7 like a home and the other members like a family (though, torments Kokonoe on a daily basis). He doesn't like receiving affection, as it's actually bad for his health. Despite the above mentioned, Zukaji is not a complete asshole, in fact, if one manages to survive dealing with his rough shell without submitting to rage and utter hatred, he can become nice in a sense. Sometimes he's seen having laughs with Kajun (they often poke fun of the other members of Sector 7), or walking through Kagutsuchi with his mother, and despite him being a serious pain, Kokonoe admits that he somewhat holds a value that can't be replaced. He also seems to get along with Hakumen, though, his respect for Hakumen fluctuates... Zukaji is a gigantic pain, though, endure all of his aggravating antics, and you'll find a chill bro somewhere within. Powers & Abilities He has trained to have a great offense like Susano'o, but also fights brutally like Terumi. His drive, 止める, gives him a 10% boost in offense for every drive combo he pulls off in succession. (His drive attacks have combos themselves that simply require mashing the drive button) The boost maxes out to a 100% boost, letting him deal twice the amount of usual damage. His overdrive, 消す, gives him a temporary 200% boost, which, if activated without a boost, lets him deal 3x the damage, and with a maxed out 100% boost, let's him deal 4x the amount of damage, which, if quick enough within the time limit of his overdrive, can defeat an opponent at full health. His Exceed Accel, Reality Splitter: Mind Shatter, shows him to also have psychic abilities, a result of his years of meditation. He's also able to switch between using his hands or a sword made of his dark energy, using his special attack, Truth Telling: Kusanagi/Susano'o. He's a great ally to have. (But his personality makes him a pain in the ass to deal with) He also has a secret wild card up his sleeve that he teases by reciting a certain line of dialogue... Themes From Snake To Drake - Zukaji's Theme MUST DIE - Unlimited Zukaji's Theme Sector 7 - VS Members of Sector 7 Bao Babel Nose - VS Litchi Faye-Ling The Man - VS Yūki Terumi Love Hurts... Literally - VS Kokonoe The Mask Does Not Laugh - VS Nine Relic of Insanity - VS Susano'o Dissonance - VS Ragna Diva - VS Mu-12 Freesia - Final Battle Black Onslaught II - VS Bruno Zillin YOMOTSUHIRASAKA - VS Kimiko Terumi Walpurgisnacht - VS Yahiko Tsuki Endless Despair II - VS Ryu Special Attacks Shift Sweeping: Crying Serpent - Tears through the ground with his foot. Blood Spilling: Dead Claws - Swipes above him with a claw trail of dark energy following. Unholy Beating: Mad Stampede - Repeatedly stomps his opponent into the ground, then kicks them like a can. Basilisk's Fangs: Twin Emerald Snake Lunge - Lunges forward with both hands covered in dark energy and claws through the opponent twice. Burn Erupting: Tower Blaze - Punches the ground erupting dark energy that spikes the opponent. Scatter Killing: Pebble Stern - Does a powerful kick that ruptures the ground, causing dark energy to rise from it. Hatred Burning: Compressed Grudges of the Condemned - Fires a slow, but powerful ball of dark energy. Grave Marking: Shackles of Hell - Creates a chain of dark energy, and drags the opponent into the ground. Can be combo'd into Unholy Beating: Mad Stampede, Distortion Drives, Exceed Accel, and Astral Heat. Truth Telling: Kusanagi/Susano'o - Switches to using a dark sword for his normal attacks. Use it again to switch back to his hand to hand style. Sever Cutting: Flash Blade - Slashes fullscreen along the ground. Exclusive to sword mode. Insane Carving: Flashing Fang - Slashes all around him for a few seconds. Can be used in the air and covers all around him. Exclusive to sword mode. Distortion Drives Savage Torturing: Laughs of the Corrupted - Uses all of his special attacks, grinds his foot on the opponent's head, then sweeps them up, back kicks them to the wall, and does a powerful overhead kick. Killing Strike: Blade of Sacrifice - Creates a blade of dark energy, stabs it into the opponent, and swings it upward. Strike Crazing: Demon God's Massacre Attack - Performs every special attack, finishing with a laser beam using a cannon. Exceed Accel Reality Splitter: Mind Shatter - Zukaji lunges forward with an arm reached out, grabs the opponent by their head, and his eye begins to blaze as the screen goes black. Then, cracks form and break apart as he releases a powerful psychic force into the opponent's mind. Astral Heat Nightmare Calamity: Shrieks of the Damned - Starts with a rising sweep with his foot, then, when he connects, kicks the opponent far away and creates a giant cannon, and fires a giant laser beam that obliterates the opponent. Misc - Any form of affection is dangerous to his health. (Usually comes in the form of minor dagger pokes at his heart, and heart attacks if fatal) - As far as his mean streak goes, he lives for the chaos rather than wanting to kill. - Zukaji and Kokonoe have a rather painful relationship with each other. Zukaji often torments Kokonoe on a daily basis by stealing her sweets, leaving sharp objects on things she would touch, or feeling/pulling at her tails, while Kokonoe gets her revenge by either changing the temperature in his room at night, sending him on false missions that get him in weird altercations, or tying him up and using him as scratching post. It's happened so often that Makoto made a rumor that they're in love and that the constant fights are their way of love. (And the two "lovebirds" deny it everytime it's brought up) - Zukaji treats Terumi and Susano'o as two separate people, referring to Terumi as father, and Susano'o by his name. He looks up to "Yūki Terumi", but shows malicious feelings towards Susano'o. - Zukaji shares a few special attacks and a distortion drive with Susano'o. Zukaji's version of Strike Crazing: Demon God's Massacre Attack ends with him firing a laser beam using a cannon of dark energy, while Susano'o fires a laser beam from his mouth, and they only share 3 special attacks. - Zukaji has a hidden ability to analyze anything. He used this to learn quite a lot of the world and people, and he also has interest in things beyond his own world. Navigation Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Characters